Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior
Wyobraz sobie mój drogi że jestem właśnie w tym punkcie anime i Hokuto to kobieta a nie mężczyzna . Hmmm...pouczasz mnie o błędach ortograficznych ? Ciekawe posunięcie jak na osobę która zaczyna zdanie z małej litery . I wiesz , będę odpowiadać i edytować to co będzie mi się podobało , kiedy będzie mi się podobało i zrobie to tak , żeby było dobrze . Więc nie wchodz mi w drogę . Oglądałem ten odcinek 5 dni temu tak z nud, i jestem na 100% pewny, że to były rzodkiewki,ponieważ Sakura była w sklepie gdzie były warzywa i kupiła tam te rzodkiewki, a kilka sekund po wyjściu dała je Agehy ponieważ poprosiła o coś do jedzenia !!! Dobra OK to bardzo przepraszam za błąd, już się więcej takich nie powtórzy. Aha i przy okazji nic nie mówiłem, że piąty odcinek tylko pięć dni temu. Za to to też bardzo przepraszam. Aha OKAslajan 18:18, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) Dobra to dzięki za wskazóki dotyczące narutowiki i narazie, do jutra, wylogowuje się. sorry zapomniałemAslajan 18:21, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) Dawaj mi śmiało bana człowieku , pokaż swoją władze.Ale nie powstrzyma mnie to od założenia następnego konta i dalszej działalności .Nie odróżniasz płci czy masz dysleksje ? Nie jestem mężczyzną ( tu zacytuję ) "matole" , i nie wyzywaj mnie , bo nie wszystko Ci wolno. Nic do Ciebie nie mam , więc nie rzucaj się do mnie z mordą i nie zawracaj mi dupy . Dobrze ! Zle edytowałam Mizurę , ale ona nie odłączała się od żadnej cholernej grupy.Jej postaci użyczała głosu kobieta , więc miałam się prawo pomylić co do jej płci . Mam nadzieję że ulegniesz pokusie i zbanujesz mnie , pokażesz jaki jesteś słaby , likwidując wszystkie przeszkody które podważają twój "autorytet". Przyjmij jednak złotą radę i obejrzyj sobie odcinek o Wiosce Gwiazdy a potem dopiero pogadamy . Ok , napewno ;-) Ja dodawałem tylko płeć i gatunek do każdej postaci, przepraszam jeśli coś żle zrobiłem, ale naprawdę się napracowałem i siedzie już tu około 2 godzin.Aslajan 11:58, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Dobrze postaram się tak robić obiecuję i przepraszam za błędy, ale naprawdę tym postaciom brakowało jeśli już nie chodzi o gatunek, to płci.Aslajan 12:01, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) To dobrze, cieszę dzięki za wskazówki ! dziex, ej a mógłbyś napisać mi, co zrobiłem źle w szczegułach aha czyli: - nie dodawać gatunku człowiek do ludzi, -uzupełniać szablony angielskimi wikami tak czy oto chodzi ? Aslajan 12:12, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Dobra to już koniec pisania, zapamiętałem i narazieAslajan 12:16, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) wielkie sorry to była pomyłka, przepraszam to mój pierwszy raz Aslajan 12:56, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) dobra już więcej tak nie zrobie przepraszam to była wielka pomyłka pozwól mi to jeszce raz napisać tym razem zrobie to tak jak się należy.Aslajan 12:59, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) ZgodaAslajan 13:04, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Nie dałem techniki z gry. W nowym chapie (545) naruto użył tej techniki na białych Zetsu i stworzył nowe techniki z rasenganów takie jak: Rasengan Riot, Rasengan Vacuum i Mini Rasenshuriken. Jak obejrzysz chapa to zobaczysz. Pozdro Adiego8 Elo Gothic weź zerknij na te dwa artykuły: Shibito Azuma i Shibito Higashi. Chyba coś jest nie tak co ? :P Adiego8 Robak Sluchaj zrobilem edycje w kakuzu bo bylo npisane "Kakuzu trafiony przez RasenShuriken" a tam byl obraz kakashiego ktory przebija go chidori.Ja zmienilem na to jak naruto go tym rasenshurikenem uderza a w akatuski dalem obraz kabuto i mukade wiec powiedz mi co jest zlei za co chcesz mi bana dac zeby nigdy niepopelnial tego bledu Przepraszam za to ale jak zrobilem z malej to usuneliscie obraz i znow wklelił ktos kakshiego ktory przebija kakuzu i podpisal "Kakuzu Trafiony z Rasenshurikena" No ale tych grafiki nie widzialem nigdzie wiec wstawilem,a ich nie podpisywalem RobakzLego 17:34, cze 24, 2011 (UTC)RobakzLego Czyli jednym słowem nic tu nie moge robic. PS Jak sie tu usuwa konto?? Chialem dodac technike ten kop co A zadaje Kilerowi Bee to mnie wyprzedziles ale mniejsza z tym.Powiedziales ze nie mam sie powtarzac zdjecia a skad mam wiedziec ze bylo jak ja nie bylem od pocztku wiki.Z tego co napisales oznacza ze nie tylko ja czuje sie jak w klatce i nic nie moge robic bo BAN albo USUNIECIE GRAFIKI. Jestes adminem wiec mozesz usunąc konta wiec prosze o usuniecie mojego bo jest mi nie potrzebne bede sobie tylko czytal to co jest na wiki bo jest fajna i ma DUZO informacji. RobakzLego 17:44, cze 24, 2011 (UTC)RobakzLego Ale ja szukalem artykul ktory byl powiozany z Podniebnym Ninja i nawet artykulu takiego ie bylo wiec podaj mi link do zdjecia i artykulu oki PS a mozesz dac Bana na zyczenie??RobakzLego 17:51, cze 24, 2011 (UTC)RobakzLego Hahaha dobre ja bede sie meczyl godzine zeby zrobic artykul a ty i tak znajdziesz bląd i usuniesz. A teraz pytanie z poza naszej kłótni dotyczocej Anime I Mange Bo gaarze zostal odebrany Jego demon na początku shippuden ale na spotkaniu Kage uzyl Piasku zeby ochrnic Sasuke przed A.Wiec jak on uzyl piasku bez demona? Prosze tu jest artykułhttp://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Podniebni_Ninja jak chcesz to go usun jak znajdziesz bład popraf.Sorry ze dodałem zdjecia ale nigdzie nie mogłem ich znlesc na wiki wiec je dodałem do artykuł. PS trzeba jeszcze napisac artykul o podnibnym kraju. JAKIS NOOB ZMIENIA ARTYKULY I JESZCZE DODAL TAKIE COS :"dawid to huj" i innce przeklenistwa Przepraszam ale w filmie nie bylo nic o Soragakure dlatego nie wiedzialem ze takie cos jest.A ja mu ni epomagalem robic spamu.Juz ci mowilem ku.. jak ci nie pasuje to usun moje konto . aha zapomnialem ty nie umiesz tego robic ja tylko zmieniłem np. wydział piąty na dywizje piątą, więc o co chodzi ? Aslajan 15:46, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) asjan nie nie oto chodzi chodzi ze jakinoob zaczol usuwac artykuly i wpisywac obrazliwe teksty na jakiegos dawida Aha uzupełniać szablony w całości, jasne! A czemu mam nie słuchać robaka ?Aslajan 06:37, cze 26, 2011 (UTC) Gothic Warrior Przepraszam! Masz racje niepoczebnie tak cie wkurzalem i cie denerwowalem.NIe badz zły zgoda? PS mam 13 lat ale zachowuje sie jak przedszkolak nawet nie chce zebys usuwal nie wszyscy widzaRobakzLego 10:38, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)RobakzLego tak ten debil Pożegnanie:[ Dziękuję, bardzo będzie mi Cię tu brakowało:(Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 11:52, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuję i szkoda że odchodzisz :( Asasyn32 13:00, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Dowidzenia Gothic czemu odchodzisz?? Byłeś spoko. Bardzo cię lubiłem. Dzięi twoim radom jestem troche lepszym użytownikiem wiki. Dzięki za wszystko.Firedevil45 13:11, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) sorki, próbowałem tylko coś poprawić, ale co dziwne nic nie dało się zrobić ? Aslajan 15:30, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry, ja naprawdę chciałem dobrze z tym artykułem, ale coś dziwnego się stało ? nic się nie dało zrobić ! aha i szkoda wielkie, że odchodzisz, zdążyłem już prawie się do tego przyzwyczaić, do tych wszystkich reguł itd. rozumiesz mnie. niedawno się zarejestrowałem dopiero, a ty już dałeś mi tyyyyyyyyllllllllllleeeeeeeeee cennych wskazówek, wiem że ty jesteś tu już bardzo bardzo długo, ale ja dopiero zaczynam i dla mnie te odejście jest tak szybkie jak wiatr. 5 dni temu byłem nowym użytkownikiem tej wiki, nielada w dzień byłem już na #3 miejscu na tej wice zaraz 2 miejsca za tobą. nie wiem czy wiesz, ale gdy się zarejestrowałem nie byłem tu specjalnie zorientowany jakie są reguły itp. dopiero TY mnie we wszystko wtajemniczyłeś i dzięki tobie napisałem mój pierwszy artykuł o Kibie Inuzuka i udał mnie się jak sądze tak na mój gust rewelacyjnie. pewnie wszyscy byli ciekawi jak zaledwie w ciągu jednego dnia, nowy użytkownik znalazł się na miejscu #3 i prześcignął wszystkich, no prawie wszystkich. to dlatego, że siedziałem tu przez okrągłe 5 godzin i pracowałem, aby zdobyć jak najwięcej odznak i udało mi się w ciągu paru dni byłem już jakby na podium. wiem, że jeszcze daleko mi do ciebie no właściwie jak wszystkim użytkownikom, bo wiesz, masz prawie 3x punktó tyle co ja. no więc na koniec chciałem dodać tylko tyle, żebyś mi dał szanse a nie tylko akrzaniał bo jestem tu dopiero nie spełna tydzień, a już mi chcesz wlepić bana, przecież tylko spróbowałem coś poprawić, coś dodać, a jak bym zrobił coś źle to zawsze możesz to przecież przywrócić do normalności.Aslajan 15:56, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) No poprostu nie chce mi się już dłużej tutaj być, znudziło mi się to wszystko. Aslajan 14:24, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) a trzemu ?Aslajan 14:26, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) ale żeście wymyślili !Aslajan 14:29, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) no trudnoAslajan 14:30, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:siemanko jasne że mogę 17:48, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) przy którym artykule jakbyś mógł podać przykład. 05:51, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Szablon clear Część. Stworzyłem wam szablon clear. Bardzo przydatny. Masz go zastosowany w arcie o Kazekage. 14:15, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Nie oglądam, ponieważ macie tam dużo odcinków. 14:40, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) :Spoko. 17:09, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) :Czyli dokładnie co robić?? 17:29, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) :A, czyli jak u mnie na Wiki? 18:17, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) :Spoko. U mnie na Wiki są pewne zmiany ;] 18:33, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Strona główna Jutro z samego rana odpalę nową stronę główną ok ??? 19:01, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Tenga Czemu zmieniłeś to zdjęcie Tengi, moje było ostrzejsze niż twoje. 20:07, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) aha 20:10, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Nie, brałam z angielskiej. Teraz tylko biorę informacje z ang. wiki[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 15:20, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Proszę: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Uchiha_Great_Flame_Sphere[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 15:41, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Iiiiiiiii... Wiem, że już dawno się o to Ciebie nie pytałem. Jak Ci się podoba teraz Sai? To ja go edytowałem, ale ZNÓW zapomniałem się zalogować! (przysięgam, że nie kłamie) Sorka, wiem, że już mi mówiłeś o stale zalogowanym. Kolo12 15:37, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Temui Po co napisałeś w szablonie Temuia, że występuje tylko w mandze jak napewno potem wystąpi w anime ?? 12:32, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) admin hej misiu :* czemu minitsunade nie jest adminem? i czemu nie powiadomiliście jej o tym, że nim nie jest?? [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 15:59, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) awantura ja się nie awanturuję, tylko grzecznie pytam. a ty od razu jesteś niegrzeczny :( mógłbyś uzasadnić swój wybór a nie: "po rozmowie z Painem zabieram ci admina"[[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:41, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) nie bądź zazdrosny. uważam, że jako użytkownik mogę wiedzieć, czemu admin został zdjęty.[[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:46, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Strona główna hej. jak weszłam na główną rzucił mi się w oczy błąd: thumb trzeba to poprawić w kodzie. w ogóle przejrzyj jeszcze raz, ale uważnie, stronę główną, bo są tam jeszcze inne błędy. np. literówka w obrazku miesiąca. nie chcę być złośliwa, o co pewnie mnie posądzasz po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości. po prostu to popraw. [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:28, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Tytuły artykułów hej. mam pytanko odnośnie nazw artykułów. tniecie je z angielskiej nwiki, czyli mamy takie arty jak np. Eye Mind Reading. czemu w takim razie nie ma artu Choji's Mother tylko jest Mama Chojiego ? ps. skoro przeszkada Wam, jak ktoś tnie z Waszej wiki (np. Hinatka albo inny typ), czemu ścinacie od kogoś innego, kto, w odrużnieniu od Was (sory, taka prawda) ciężko się nad artykułem napracował? [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:53, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) ja tym razem naprawdę nie chcę Ci dokuczyć. po prostu spójrz z innej perspektywy na to co robisz i co piszesz. owszem, jest różnica, ale naprawdę niewielka. i Twoje podejście: jak na ang wiki tak jest to tak ma być, tego nie ma u nich, u nas też nie będzie. ale ekipa z ang wiki to też ludzie i też się mylą. zamaist na jakąś wątpliwość usera odpowiedzieć np. sprawdzę to, ty odpowaiadasz "na angielskiej nwiki tego nie ma". to jest krzywdzące dla userów, bo ich ograniczach, i dla ekipy z ang wiki, bo na nich "żerujecie". no fajnbie że się na kimś wzorujecie, ale Ctrl + c, Ctrl + v w translatorze jest raczej nieuczciwe, niesądzisz? [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:11, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) zachowujesz się jak przedszkolak. zabierasz zabawki i mówisz, że nie będziesz się ze mną bawił, bo mam rację :) [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:26, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) ależ kochanie, budujmy mosty, nie mury. mógłbyś odblokować mnie na gg? masz mi wiele do zarzucenia a jestem pewna, że wikijczykom nudzą się już nasze scysje. bardzo proszę, porozmawiajmy na gg[[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:39, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) Reklama Witaj, mam do Ciebie pytanie: czy chciałbyś wspólną reklamę naszych wiki?[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 18:50, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Tyle, że ja nie zauważyłam aby taka istniała. Z uszanowaniem[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 18:57, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Mój drogi ja ją już widziałam. Ta wiki ma same fałszywe i bzdurne informacje, ty chyba mi nie chcesz powiedzieć, że Riza ma na nazwisko "Hagane".[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 20:05, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Posłuchaj ta wiki rządzi się swoimi prawami i ma swoich użytkowników jest tak jak Naruto Fanon. Jak byś się czuł gdyby jakiś nie znajomy user wtargnoł na twoją wikę został bez pytania a tym bardziej bez pozwolenia biurokratą i zaczoł ją przebudowywać? Stworzyłam swoją wiki po to aby pisać na niej prawdziwe informacje, nie tylko o Brotherhoodzie ale również o pierwszej części Alchemika. Z uszanowaniem[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 06:39, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) To, że nie ma w nazwie "Fanon" to nie znaczy, że nią nie jest. Przeczytaj te arty. i profile tych userów. Na tej wiki można tworzyć własne postacie z FMA. Z uszanowaniem [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 11:24, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) A więc mam zająć tamtą wikę i prowadzić swoją, czy mam poprostu Brotherhooda zostwaić?[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:26, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) No dobra niech Ci będzie, ale ostatnio widziałam, że Anoon6 nie jest aktywny więc nie wiem kiedy otrzymam uprawnienia. Pozdrawiam[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:47, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) Tyle, że ja już napisałam do Anoona poczekam trochę jak on mi nie przyzna praw to napiszę do tamtych. [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:57, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) Profil Wiedzę, że niczego nie przeoczysz. Niby to dobrze, ale 1. To mój profil i moje konto, więc mogę z nim robić co mi się żywnie podoba, 2. Nie chciałem znowu wszczynać kłótni, ale to ty ją spowodowałeś, bo równie dobrze mogłeś udawać, że nie zauważyłeś kiedy zmieniłem profka i 3. Kiedy ja mówiłem, że nie podoba mi się na tej wiki? Z pozdrowieniami Ravger 15:07, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) 1. Szczegóły xD 2. A więc kłótni nie ma, i mogę czasami coś zedytować? Wątpię, czy mi pozwolisz... 3.Zgadnij, jak mi na tych odznakach zależy. Pozdrowienia przesyła Ravger 15:23, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) 1. Ok, to kończymy tą sprawę. 2. Będziesz mi to wypominał codziennie? 3. Więc wiedz, że mi nie zależy. Z wyrazami szacunku Ravger 15:52, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) Edycja Sorry za to ale to znowu przez mojego kompa, sprawdzałem tylko czy nie trzeba nic poprawić (no wiesz: kropki, przecinki) na otwartej stronie edycji i niewiem kiedy komp się zaciął i sam zrobił edycję. A później nie popatrzyłem sobie na to co zrobił. 03:20, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) Str. główna Hej, nie wiesz może kto się zna na robieniu strony głównej na wiki? Bo ja ostatnio wogóle nie nam pomysłu. Pozdrawiam[[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 11:27, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Przepraszam nie było mnie, byłem na wakacjach, a tam brak zasięgu. w każdym razie nie wiem czy dam radę edytować Tsunade, a jak już to nie w najbliższym czasie.Jednak moge edytować ją po trochu, bo na raz nie dam rady.Kolo12 08:21, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) Witam Cię droga Użytkowniczko! Nazywam się GothicWarrior i jestem biurokratą tej wiki. Mam nadzieję na owocną współpracę. Jednakowoż jestem zmuszony udzielić Ci ostrzeżenie za edycje w: Sasuke Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigaki, a także za powielanie blogów. Następnym razem będę zmuszony wystawić Ci bana. Pozdrawiam, GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal (Wal śmiało!) 08:51, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) Tutaj gdzieś się ustawia płeć? Bo jestem "on", a jestem nowy na tej wiki. Tutaj się ustawia płeć? Grafika Czemu moja grafika, z normalnym Mangekyou Sharingan Madary została usunięta? Co takiego było w niej nie tak? Pomysł Mam pomysł by jeszcze raz zrobić Stronę Główną a taką zrobić dla Zhalia63. Co ty na to ?? 12:33, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) Jak dodawac Zdjęcia i Tabelke Jak dodać grafikę i tabelke bo cche dodac do jutsu Hai Seki Sho no Jutsu? Rollback Dziękuje za mozliwość cofania. Ok następnym razem jak coś będę widział dam znać. I chyba teraz nie będę się wtrącał z poprawianiem bo lepiej będzie jak ty posprzątasz wkońcu jesteś tu przez dłuższy czas :) Decyzja Siema, wale prosto z mostu. Będe edytował Tsunade, ale po trochu. Dam sobie rade! Poza tym widze, że na angielskiej wiki dodano dużo informacji, szczególnie w zdolnościach. Pamiętaj! Po trochu. I z resztą nie całą, bo jest to dobry artykuł. A tak wogle jak dodawać japońskie znaki do wyrazów?Kolo12 13:21, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, dzięks. Może zacznę już dzisiaj, ale nie obiecuje.Kolo12 13:39, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Iiiii jak? To moja pierwsza edyja, jeśl chodzi o Tsunade, mam nadzieje, że się podobała, bo się starałem i tak jak mówiłem będe edytował ja po trochu.Kolo12 18:34, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Soorrrrrrryyyyy! Hej, przed chwilą edytowałem Tsunade i jakoś się nie zapisało, że to ja zrobiłem. Wiem, że to mi się często zdarza, ale naprawde przepraszam. Jak edytowałem to było,że jestem zalogowany, a gdy już opublikowałem to pojawiło się'' Użytkownik Wikii. Sorka, a jak Ci się podoba?Kolo12 17:01, lip 16, 2011 (UTC)'' Str. Główna To co wrzucamy tą stronę czy nie ?? 17:30, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) Tak mi się wydaje, że pod tą stronę główną przydało by się zmienić motyw (na ciemniejszy, by to lepiej wyglądało) 11:39, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) A sprawdzałeś już ?? 11:58, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) jak wygląda całość z innym motywem 12:01, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) ja teraz tak patrzyłem to niektóre nawet nie są takie złe 12:05, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) Pytanie Cześć, edytuje właśnie Tsunade i jestem w trybie podglądu i pisze mi tak: Ta strona ma 30 kilobajtów, spróbuj podzielić ją na mniejsze części. ''Nie wiem o co chodzi. I jeszcze jedno, czy w trybie podglądu widać, czy jestem zalogowany? U mnie tego nie widać tylko ''zaloguj się, więc nie wiem czy znowu nie będe jako użytkownik wikii, a tego bym nie chciałKolo12 09:36, lip 19, 2011 (UTC). A więc? Wielkie, wielkie, wielkie dzięki za pomoc. Gdyby nie Ty nie dałbym rady tego zrobić. A teraz jak z Tsunade? Mi się zdaje,że Tsunade jest już dobrym artykułem i nie potrzebuje więcej duzych edycji. To moje zdanie, a jak ty sądzisz? Co jeszcze możnabyłoby z nią zrobić? Pozdro, Kolo12 10:33, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Obrazy Hej, czy zauważyłeś, że niektóre obrazy nachodzą na tekst, tak chyba być nie powinno.[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 10:45, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuje Wielkie dzięki! Nie spodziewałem się tego. Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie zawiedziesz. Jeszcze raz dziękuje!!!!!Kolo12 13:53, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Np. w Tsunade.[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 13:56, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Możliwe, że masz racje, bo na innych wikiach też tak mam[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 14:04, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Szablony shinobich Co myślisz o tym by każdemu shinobi z danej wioski stworzyć dany szablon np. z Konohy mieli by czerwone a z Kirigakure np niebieskie. 18:07, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) by lepiej to wyglądało i było tak jakby posortowane 19:08, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) tak powiedziałem ponieważ "ktoś wchodzi na wikię i patrzy na shinobich. Patrzy na jedną stronę np. Kakashiego i tam jest czerwony szablon, potem patrzy na innego i widzi inny kolor to odrazu wie, że jest już z innej wioski". Ale jeśli niechcesz to nie. Trudno. 03:48, lip 20, 2011 (UTC) Edycje Uzupełniam to co się da (co chwila uzupełniam debiuty itp.) a na liczbie edycjii mi nie zależy. 12:27, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Mam pytanie: Czemu uważałeś, że nabijam sobie edycje ??? 16:08, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Aha (ale następnym razem nie sugeruj się innymi tylko od razu pisz do mnie. ok??) 16:40, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) A powinniśmy zrobić kategorię do klanów np. przy Itachim dać Kategorie Klan Uchiha ??? 17:06, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Tylko tak się zastanawiałem 17:29, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) ok a co do tych hiperłączy to się nie opłaca bo zaraz obok jest link 17:34, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Powitanie Hej, mam pytanie nie wiesz może, w której MediaWiki zmienia się powitanie nowych userów. Pozdrawiam ;][[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 16:54, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) Kategoria Spójrz na stronę kategoria: Bohaterowie Naruto bo wydaje mi się, że wygląd się przestawił a nie dam rady tego zmienić 17:45, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) aha 18:05, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) już jest 18:39, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) to dam to zamiast kategori wioski. ok ??? 18:43, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) Albo nie 18:59, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok 14:23, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Jakbyś nie zauważył to te obrazki są poprzerabiane i tylko kilka wziąłem z tamtąd bo nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć a jak znalazłem to były do kitu. A te przeróbki to podłożenie tła by było takie jak w szablonie. A nazwy już pozmieniałem. 11:43, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Jak nie wierzysz to sprawdź nasz symbol Konohagakure a ich to zobaczysz róznicę. 11:56, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Robie tak jak jest na angielskiej, i powiedz mi po co mam nabijać edycje i co z nimi zrobie co wymienie na bilet do kina czy co ??? 12:02, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Jak nie jak wrzucam te obrazki i widze, że w szablonie trzeba coś uzupełnić to uzupełniam (troche tego jest) 12:07, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok ja kończę tą rozmowę bo mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty 12:17, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Ranga ninja Sorki jeżeli źle zrobiłem ale według mnie Naruto powinno się przedstawiać z rangą genina i zarówno z rangą Sage. Proszę wytłumaczyć dlaczego ma być inaczej, byłbym wdzięczny :) SagexPL 17:13, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) 14 edycji Jak bym nabijał to chyba miał bym więcej edycji.Devapath 17:14, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) To... To edytujeDevapath 17:20, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Spoko Noi spokoDevapath 17:23, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) ranga o jeny tylko się pytałem. Zrozumiałem to że to klasyfikacja a nie ranga, poukładałem to w głowie. Przyznaje Ci racje, sorry za kłopot. Będe się zastanawiał kilka razy zanim wyedytuje. SagexPL 17:27, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Bo w innych szablonach widziałem przez dwa u i bez "Epizod" dlatego. Niewiedziałem że tak ma być. 10:01, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) A o co chodziło ci z tym, że zdjęcie Yagury jest "kanoniczne" ???? 10:31, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Aha 10:33, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Informacje Co myślisz o wyczyszczeniu sekcji "Informacje" bo zajmuje trochę miejsca a są już tam przedawnione informacje ????? 07:49, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) Ja mam to zrobić czy ty ??? 10:37, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) To ty zrób 10:44, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) Gadam z Asasynem nie z Tobą[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 13:52, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) To straszne[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 13:57, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Bo nie wiedziałem jak usunąć to przekierowanie (ale wstyd) 14:28, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Ale były dwa i jedno zniknęło 14:32, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Galerie A tak w ogóle to jak wy robicie te galerie że mają takie przekierowania ??? 18:05, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Wystarczy zmienić ukośnik z / na \ i juz tego nie ma ale hu**wo to wygląda. 15:10, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Ten przycisk jest tylko po to by zrobić przejście do galerii (może spróbuje go wrzucić w szablon co ty na to ???) 15:48, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Zobacz teraz do Naruto i powiedz jak ci się podoba ten przycisk 17:19, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Jasne rozumiem 17:58, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorki ale nie da się zrobić tak jak proponujesz 18:12, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok 18:25, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Miniatruki Masz jakiś proble z odróżnianiem miniaturek od normalnych zdjęć?[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 11:05, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) co do zdięcia z fuką jest inne niż te na wiki Dzięki Dzięki stary[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 12:11, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: To Ty , na zdjęciu w szablonie nie ma lupy, więc nie miałem na co kliknąć.... Dopiero Pain mi wszystko wytłumaczył..Teraz już wiem.[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 16:37, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Kto tu jest leniwy? Bo ja nie. Ja przynajmniej zrobiłem ten artykuł[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 16:41, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Ban Będziesz mieć bana. Nie możesz mnie nazywać idiotą. A poza tym nikt Cię nie lubi na tej wiki.Jak myślisz czemu?[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 17:07, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) 9 Mam wrażenie, że pisze z 9 letnim chłopczykiem.Jesteś dla mnie zwykłym dzieciakiem[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 17:23, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Po pierwsze umiem już dawać dobrą grafikę, dzięki Painowi, więc się zamknij.W Yusuke zobacz jak napisałem mężczyzna. Wtedy napisałem źle, bo na szybko (gadałem z kolegą). A poza tym skąd wiesz że Yusuke pisze się przez ū na angielskiej tego nie pisze.Może naucz się stosować nagłówki.Skoro mówisz że wikia nie potrzebuje takich userów to dobra ale chyba łatwiej poprawić literówki i mieć artykuł, ale to tylko taki szczegół. Tobie by to zajęło cały dzień[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 18:03, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Sam napisałeś że twoje ostatnie to nabijanie a to , że nazwałeś mnie pałą znaczy, że albo nie masz argumentów albo jesteś niezrównoważony psychicznie[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 18:22, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Ostrzeżenie jestem zmuszony dać Ci pierwsze ostrzeżenie za obrażanie użytkowników.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 18:38, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Kłótnia Nie mam zamiaru się z Tobą kłócić. Następnym razem nie popełnie błędów w arcie[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 19:26, sie 12, 2011 (UTC)